


Guardian angel

by Castafiore



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castafiore/pseuds/Castafiore
Summary: During a layover in D.C., Danny Concannon finds out that C.J. is being hunted. Determined to find out what's going on he finds that someone else is resolute to protect her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been stuck on my mind for a long while. C.J., Simon, throw in some Danny, mix together and the results is an alternative look at the end of season three.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Danny stirred as the plane began its descent. He’d been travelling for two days straight, through two continents, and he was completely exhausted. As he exited the plane, he turned on his cellphone and looked at his messages. His editor, his mother, a woman he’d met in Singapore and a familiar number that he didn’t have saved in this phone. It was a message from Katie Witt, his former co-worker from the White House press corps. He smirked as he listened to his voicemail.  
  
“Hey, Danny. Mike told me you were on your way back to DC. Are you staying for more than half a day? A bunch of us are meeting at the usual place tonight if you wanna come and reminisce about the good ole days. Call me when you land.”   
The message ended, and Danny was filled with painful nostalgia. He’d been away for more than a year. He’d been busy, travelled the world and seen amazing places and met extraordinary people but he’d missed DC, or more specifically, missed the White House press room more than he could explain. He dialled Katie’s number as he waited for a taxi.   
  
“Hey Katie,” Danny said.   
“Do my ears deceive me?” Katie replied gleefully, “could it be the one and only Daniel Concannon?”   
“Yours truly,” Danny replied with a smile.   
“Are back in the country?” She asked.   
“Yeah, just landed,” he said, sounding tired.   
“We just finished up, do you want to meet us?” She asked.   
“Uhm, yeah sure, I can meet you there,” he replied, trying to sound normal.   
“But we can also meet at the office, I mean I always have paperwork…” her voice trailed off.   
“No, it's fine. I’ll meet you guys there,” he added quickly and hung up the phone after saying goodbye.   
He gave the taxi driver the address and silently berated himself. She had given him a reason to visit the White House, but he wasn’t sure it would be worth the relentless teasing he would have to endure from her if he’d taken her up on her offer. Katie was his closest confidant at the White House and was probably the only one who knew the real reason why he left.   
The taxi pulled up at the familiar bar, and he paid and left, carrying his old and worn-out travel bag. He entered the bar and couldn’t help but smile. It was like walking back in time. This bar was noteworthy for many reasons. Its regulars were White House staffers, politicians and journalists. Somehow they all seemed to be able to share this haven and not argue, too much at least, about work. There was no music playing, and the surroundings were plain, but the dim lighting and dark corners were inviting. He saw his former colleagues sitting in one corner and made his way towards them. He was greeted with cheers and hugs, and he sat next to Katie and immediately was handed a beer.  For a while he just sat and listened, simply enjoying being around these people again. Suddenly a conversation to his right grabbed his attention.   
“And as I told my editor, The Secret Service "doesn't comment on procedure," and they refuse to comment about virtually anything,” a young looking reported Danny didn’t know the name of, said.   
“So are you dumping the story?” Steve said.   
“No, I’m not ready to. I mean, there’s a story here. The press secretary has secret service protection, and they refuse to tell us why? I’m getting to the bottom of it,” the young reporter said, a bit too smugly for Danny’s liking.   
“C.J. has secret service protection?” Danny asked, speaking louder than he would have cared for.   
The young reporter turned towards him and the colour drained from his face as he stared back at Danny. Although Danny was no longer a part of the White House press corps. he was well respected and well known.   
“I haven’t heard anything about that,” Danny added looking at Katie.   
“It’s floating around. Either she’s got protection, or she’s seeing a secret service agent,” Katie replied looking intently at Danny.   
“Why do you think there’s a story,” Danny asked the young reported, ignoring Katie.   
“I have a source that tells me C.J. Cregg has been escorted by secret service everywhere she goes for the last two weeks, and I know for a fact there has been an increase in the agents following the senior staff and the president lately. In the trip to Helsinki, I heard her admonish a secret service agent…” he abruptly stopped speaking as he saw the glare Katie was giving him.   
“Come with me,” she said, grabbing Danny’s arm and leading him towards the bar.   
“Ok, listen. Before you get all high and mighty, just remember, you left. You left, and you’re not in the inner circle anymore. I know it sucks hearing this, but this was your choice. You know my opinion. Now, about this secret service business. A few weeks ago she made comments about the schoolgirl burning in Saudi Arabia. She was being, well C.J., and I’m guessing that’s what the added security is about. I wouldn’t worry about it,” Katie finished, her hand still on his arm.   
Danny’s head was reeling. She had secret service protection? Was she being threatened? Right now, all the reasons to leave seemed so incredibly insignificant.   
“I need to see her,” he said, shrugging Katie’s hand off his arm.   
“That’s not a good idea,” she said calmly.   
“I don’t care if you don’t think it’s a good idea, I want to... I need to see her,” he said defiantly.   
“No,” Katie replied assertively.   
“It’s not your say Katie,” Danny said as he made to walk past her.   
“Danny…” her tone made him stop, “she’s just now starting to be happy again. Don’t ruin it.”   
Danny felt like she’d punched him.   
“I’m sorry, but nothing good comes from you seeing her. It will only upset her… You left Danny,” she repeated, and he turned and sat next to her at the bar.   
“You know why I had to leave,” he said quietly.   
“I know why you thought you had to leave,” she said back.   
“Katie…” Danny began.   
“No Danny. I know what you’re going to say and frankly, I call bullshit. You had the opportunity to give the two of you a go, and you refused. You said that being a reporter was more important — being a White House reporter was a part of your identity. And then what do you do? You leave. Danny, you left, and you don’t get to come back here a year later and interfere in her life. I won’t allow it. You had your chance, and you blew it. Maybe the others don’t notice, but I saw how she was… I know that after she found out you’d left she slept in her office for days,” Katie finished, looking him intently in the eye.   
“And how, exactly, do you know that?” Danny retorted angrily   
“Danny,” she warned.   
“What’s she been saying to you? I thought you never talked about work?” He said with an unfamiliar mockery in his voice, which she saw through immediately.   
“Please, don’t even begin…” Katie said with contempt.   
“I…” he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I just, I had to get away. I’m not saying I’m proud of it, but I couldn’t stay anymore,” he said remorsefully.   
Katie looked at him, and the edge of her anger seemed to wear off.   
“Can you just tell me. Is she… Is she well?” He added, his voice croaking.   
Katie took a while deciding whether or not to respond.   
“She’s got some protection,” she said vaguely, “but she seems happy… Please don’t ruin that for her. Not when nothing’s changed,” she finished, putting her hand on his.   
“I won’t,” Danny replied.   
He ordered them drinks, and they sat in silence.   
“I noticed…” Danny said suddenly.   
“Noticed what?” Katie asked.   
“That she was happy again,” he replied softly, “I still watch her, whenever I can.”   
Katie smiled and squeezed his hand.   
“It’s been a hard year for her,” she said, “but I’ve been in absolute awe watching her take everything in stride. She’s fierce and just…” Her voice trailed off with a soft sigh as she took a sip of her drink.   
Danny looked at her with his eyebrows raised, a ghost of a grin on his lips. When she noticed his look, she bumped her shoulder with his.   
“Oh, shut up,” she said, hiding her smile behind her glass.   
Danny chuckled and finished his drink.   
“I’m beat. I’m going to get going,” he said as he stood and put on his jacket, “give my love to the missus,” he said with a grin as he grabbed his bag and waved goodbye to the remaining group.   
Katie bit back her retort and smiled at him.   
“I will,” she called back at him coyly and laughed at his expression of amusement and slight surprise.   
  
✥✥✥✥   
  
Katie rummaged for her keys as she stood in front of the entrance. Shivering slightly she finally found them and quickly opened the door. The sound of smooth jazz and the smell of baking greeted her, and she beamed as she walked into the warm apartment. She put her bag on a chair and walked into the living room.   
“Hey sweety,” she said as she walked towards the sofa, her heart jumping slightly as it always did when this amazing woman looked at her.   
“Hey, how was it. You’re home early,” Carol replied moving her legs so Katie could sit next to her.   
“Yeah well, I missed you,” Katie replied and bent her head to her a kiss. She pulled Carol’s legs over hers and absentmindedly stroked her calves.   
“Are you alright?” Carol asked sweetly.   
“Well…” Katie paused, “Danny’s back,” she said looking intently at the other woman's face.   
As she feared, Carol stiffed, and a worried look washed over her face.   
Before she could say anything, Katie said, “I told him to stay away. I was a bit, harsh, to him but I told him…”   
“What?” Carol asked.   
“I didn’t tell him anything, well anything confidential, I just told him she was happy,” Katie said apprehensively.   
She thought Carol was going to object or be mad, but then she just smiled at her.   
“Thank you,” Carol beamed at her, “is that why you’re back so early,” she asked calmly.   
“Yeah. I just wanted to see you,” Katie smiled at her.   
“Well, I for one am glad. I made cookies,” she smiled at her.   
“You’re unbelievable,” Katie laughed and pulled her up to give her another kiss.   
“What?” Carol laughed between kisses, “I had the night off, and I wanted to surprise you,” she kissed her back and pulled her closer.   
  
Katie wanted to joke about Carol being an excellent wife-material but stopped herself before she could say anything. That was a joke too close to home. Their relationship was a complete secret; you could count on one hand the number of people who knew about the two of them. They were careful and not just because of their positions at either side of the White House press room. The world wasn’t ready for an openly lesbian couple working in the White House. Their conflict of interest was nothing compared to the wave of hatred that would flood them. But they would wait. Even if that meant waiting for almost eight years.   
Katie had never really been in the closet. She’d grown up in New York, liberal parents and from the moment she told her mom about her first crush in the first grade, she’d been out. She quickly realised that, unfortunately, she was one of few. Her college years were filled with bi-curious pillow-princesses, but she first experienced the lack of open-mindedness with her first serious girlfriend, Gretchen. She was completely head over heels in love and quickly brought Gretchen home to meet her parents. Gretchen was shy but endearing, and Katie let her mind wander far into the future. They’d been together for over a year when Gretchen’s parents found out, and then everything went to pieces. As it turned out, Gretchen was only ‘out’ at school. Coming from a religious and conservative background, she daren’t come out to her parents. With the threat of disowning and desist of college tuition, Gretchen broke off their relationship and transferred to a non-ivy-league school, in her home state. It was a douse of cold reality for Katie. She’d had other girlfriends but was more wary of herself, as Gretchen’s parents had not been quiet about their displeasure to the school board. She received subtle reminders to keep her personal life private, from the school. As she graduated and began working, she never hid that she was gay, but she didn’t mention it especially. She was more interested in the story she was chasing, and as she’d begun covering the White House during the last administration, she kept quiet. The world was slowly opening up, but the White House seemed to be a few steps behind.   
Carol had a different story. No one in her family knew she was out and she wasn’t sure she would ever tell them. She was from a very conservative background and knew for a fact what would happen if she came out to them. She rarely went back home, and C.J. was one of the few people who knew, and she’d been very supportive from the beginning and Carol was fiercely protective of her.   
  
It had actually been mutual admiration of C.J. that had brought the two of them together. Danny had been pining after C.J. since the campaign trail. During one night of drinking, he’d sat next to Katie, whom he’d known since she’d been an intern at the New York Times, and was one of the few of the press corp who knew she was out, and they talked about the women working at the campaign. They had a private joke that they had the same taste in women, and as could be predicted, they both liked that gangly press secretary. When Carol joined them later that evening, Katie began asking leading questions about her boss, slowly working up to her sexual preference. As C.J. was a tall, Berkeley graduate, former Emily’s-list employee and had an aura of mystery around her, both Danny and Katie felt they had a chance, in their game of make belief. Carol had sighed that she was sure that C.J. was straight, which elated Danny and piqued Katie’s interest. Carol’s subtle disappointment made Katie look at her in a different light, and slowly they became closer. At first, she wasn’t sure if she’d imagined everything as Carol seemed to regard her as nothing more than a friend, but then after they won the primary Carol grabbed Katie and kissed her hard. They’d been together ever since.   
  
“I kind of miss him,” Carol said later that evening, as they lay together in bed.   
“Danny?” Katie asked.   
“Yeah,” she gave a small chuckle, “you know somehow I always imagined the two of them together. I would envision the four of us having dinner parties and even go on holidays together…” her voice trailed off, “I’m being silly.”   
She looked embarrassed, but Katie moved her head from her neck so she could look at her.   
“You’re not silly. You’re kind and beautiful and your friend's friend,” Katie said determinately. She knew why this was a secret longing for Carol. She lived her life half hidden, and for her, the mere idea of being able to be completely open about her life with people she loved was a day-dream more than a reality. They had a few friends who knew them as a couple, but Carol was very private and was determined never to cause C.J. any trouble, which it most certainly would if it came out in the open.   
  
✥✥✥✥   
  
Danny threw his bag on his cold, un-inviting bed. He was barely ever in his apartment, and he had never gotten around to leasing it out. This place was filled with memories of her. Not that she’d ever been in there, but she’d been constantly on his mind, and the last time he’d been here he’d packet his bag hurriedly and left — because of her. As he walked around the small apartment, shame washed over him as Katie’s word reverberated in his head ’She slept in her office for days… she’s finally happy.’ He had been the source of her unhappiness; he knew it. And now she was being hunted from the sounds of it. He didn’t buy Katie’s words that this was about the Saudi comments. The C.J. he knew would never agree to secret service protection. She was too stubborn, too independent, too… He sighed. He knew that if she had protection than it had been assigned to her, she’d been unable to refuse. Probably Leo, or even the president. He was now pacing around the living room. What had happened?

 

\-------------------------

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny got up from the bed. He was tired beyond comprehension, but he couldn’t sleep. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a whiskey bottle and poured himself a healthy measure. He sat at his kitchen table and opened his computer. He played the last press briefing, trying to see this mysterious secret service agent. He forwarded the briefing, and when he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary, he began looking at every briefing in the last couple of weeks.

He woke up a few hours later, with his face plastered on the keyboard. The still on the screen was off C.J. leaving the press room. Danny sat up and rubbed his eyes and focused on the image. The video had paused after he’d fallen asleep on the computer. C.J. was holding her folder and looking at a tall man with a look that he was very familiar with; it was a mixture of exasperation and amusement. He felt a tight knot in his stomach. Was this man the reason why she was happy again?

 

✥✥✥✥

  
  


_ Strong arms encircled her, pinning her to the bed. His breath tickled her as he whispered promises of protection into her soul. She gave a giggle that turned into a moan as he kissed her neck and stroked her breast. She longed to touch him… She moved her arm and grabbed his muscular chest. She ran her hand down his lean body and inched her fingers slowly towards his red-hot centre. As she touched his belt her hand felt something hard. She moved further and reached the icy cold steel of the handle, and her fingers recoiled away, burning. _

 

C.J. gasped as she half fell from her bed. She was disorientated, and the dream left her chastising herself for the sheer inappropriateness of it and more than a little frustrated. She untangled from the sheets and stood up. Lately, she kept waking up before her alarm clock. At first, it had been just before it rang, but now she seemed to cut off another minute off her sleep every night. If this kept going, she’d have to forgo sleep altogether. But then she would officially become Toby, and that was more than enough to sink this entire administration.

Chuckling to herself she walked into her bathroom and turned on her shower. She stepped into the scalding hot water and closed her eyes. She couldn’t stop the images from her dream from popping up as she washed her hair.  _ His strong arms holdi… _

Stop it! 

She shook her head angrily. She put in her conditioner, and his half-smile appeared in her mind's eye, and she felt her insides tingle as  _ he chuckled and approached her… _

Stop this Claudia Jean!! 

What was wrong with her? She furiously tried to think about anything else. Taxes, Qumar, the president… secret service—  _ him pushing her against the shower wall thrus…  _

Ok, that’s enough she thought. She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. What was going on? She was behaving like a hormonal teenager. She walked into her room and began dressing. She needed to wash away the memory of his his penetrating stare as she stood in front of him in a form-fitting ball gown. The black garment bag hung on the outside of her wardrobe, teasing her. She took out a grey pantsuit. She needed to feel professional, and androgynous. A sharp-edged suit and a blue top — that’s it.

 

Everything had been so much easier when he annoyed her; she contemplated as her agent drove her towards the White House. He was always near her, always there. She couldn’t shake him off. The summit in Helsinki had been hectic, and he’d been annoyingly there, always there… But after a while, she found that she would look for him, and he was always there, always present. It was annoying and exhilarating at the same time. 

  
  


Suddenly she remembered when she first noticed agent sunshine’s penetrating glare. It was at one of the banquets in Finland. It was late, and the President sat with the Chigorin delegation, discussing in detail the history of geopolitical borders in Europe. The senior staff had managed to slip away, and were enjoying a rare event; drinking together with nowhere to go. It was like the campaign again.

C.J. snatched an excellent bottle of vodka from one of the tables, and they sat together in an abandoned side-hall. Toby was smoking a cigar, Sam stood and babbled drunkenly about how amazing this trip was, and Josh and C.J. were giggling, whispering dares to each other to kiss the top of Toby’s head. It was all silly and relaxing, and she just loved being with these men — her guys. Just as Toby rolled his eyes and blew smoke in her face, and Josh grabbed her arm, so she fell in his lap as she made to stand up, did  _ he _ walk in. He looked stern, admonishing even. His presence there broke what-ever spell had been cast around them. Josh let go of her, distancing himself from her and Toby looked vary, suspicious.

“I’ve got Flamingo,” agent Donovan said grimly into his sleeve.

“Well, since my chaperon is here, I guess it’s my curfew,” C.J. said with an edge to her voice.

She got up and left the room, furiously. Her shadow followed, of course, he did.

Her long legs couldn’t carry her away fast enough, but he was right by her side.

“There was no need to do that… There was no…” she began angrily. For a moment everything had been like before. And then he showed up, reminding everybody that she was fragile… She hated that someone, some man most likely, had put her in this position. Some twisted individual had taken away her freedom, made her a target, and she could do nothing about it. He had, tried, to chip away from her independence, but she wouldn’t go down without a fight. 

“It’s my job ma’a…”

“Oh shut up,” she cut him off. They walked past the last remaining guests, C.J. bickering the whole way and trying to make it as difficult as possible for him to follow her, sneaking behind scattered chairs and closing doors in his face. But he was always there, right by her side, seemingly unfazed. Finally, she was in front of her room, and as she turned to say one last thing to him, he interrupted her.

“I’m here to protect you… ma’am. It’s my job,” he said in a quiet voice.

She was startled by the look on his face. He was staring at her, and while his face gave nothing away, his eyes were full of emotion. Piercing into her core. She said nothing as she opened the door to her room. Before she closed the door, she looked at him once more, to see if she’d imagined it. It was still there. She held her breath as she closed the door, and heard him mutter a low announcement into his radio. She shifted, uncomfortably in the town-car as she thought about this.

 

✥✥

 

C.J. walked towards her office. Her head was still immersed in the meeting she’d just finished, but all thoughts of Richie, the War of the Roses and her brand-new Vera Wang, vanished as she noticed her guardian standing by her office. Her cheeks felt warm at the sight of him, and images from her dream popped up, as hard as she tried to banish them. 

 

_ "Agent 99." _

_ "Morning." _

_ "I want you to tell me right now, this second, what are you people doing to _

_ catch this guy?" _

_ "We're doing all the things that we do." _

_ "You know, I haven't been happy with any of your answers to any of my _

_ questions." _

_ "Well, you've done a pretty good job concealing your dissatisfaction so far." _

_ "Simon…" _

 

C.J. sat at her desk and took in what had just happened. This creep had read her email. The longer she thought about it, the worse she felt. Her personal email was on her computer. How much had he read? She felt nauseous. Her mind wandered back, to an email she’d sent more than a year ago, after too many nights at the office and way too many beers. Had this intruder seen the most vulnerable, pathetic side of her? And oh God… She was going to Simon’s gym tonight. This was going to be interesting. 

 

✥✥

 

Simon left her office, trying hard to hide his grin. 

_ "I thought you said you want to have "gin" tonight.” _ reverberated over and over in his head. She’d looked hopeful… or maybe he just wished she did.

He never could’ve imagined someone could enthral him, and annoy him in equal measures, like C.J. Cregg. He was assigned to her, and she acted like it was his fault! He admitted that he’d been thrilled when Ron told him of his newest assignment. He’d observed her from afar, how could he not? Being the mouthpiece of the administration, she was an obvious target for outside harassment. It didn’t really hurt, or help for that matter, that she had an old fashioned beauty and grace about her, and when she shed the unappealing professional attire she adorned daily, she looked nothing less than a movie star. He wondered whether it was a conscious choice to dress in sharp suits that hid all markings of femininity. Perhaps she needed to, being a woman in this position. Her height worked in her favour, as she could tower over lesser men. She was almost his height, he mused. That was unusual. But her looks were only part of her allure, frankly a small part of it. She had a special… something. He couldn’t put his finger on it. She was clever, and she used her wits like a cougar circles its prey. Her smile was deadly, and she wound people around her little finger with ease. He wondered how she’d become the woman she was. Because he could sense that she wore a shield that was macerated as her natural self, he caught glimpses of it, as he stood close by, guarding her. How he wanted to help her peele of the protective layers and observe her, the real her. The true Claudia Jean.  

Her name had surprised him, but when he thought about it, it really shouldn’t have. Her name was a part of her protective aura. Short, curt and professional. No curves, abstraction of womanhood.

He had slowly begun adoring her, and she despised him. But that didn’t matter. He was glad for the opportunity to be close to her, to try to really see her.

 

✥✥✥✥

 

Danny sat by the window and finished the last of his coffee. It was cold, and he grimaced as he swallowed the bitter liquid. He sat alone in the darkness, in an apartment for sale across from C.J.’s. He’d by some grace of God managed to sweet-talk the real-estate agent to lend him the keys for the day, giving a vague reason and money he didn’t really afford to lose. He’d been there for hours, sat on a hard stool, half-hidden in the shadows. This spot gave him an excellent view of the street. 

He’d spent the entire day ignoring his editors, calling in favours, trying to get information from sources. He kept telling himself, or more like convincing himself, that this was just like any other story, that he would do almost anything to get the truth. He needed answers. He needed to find out what was going on, and he needed to see her.

He was just about to stand up and stretch his legs when the front door of her apartment building opened up, and an agent stepped out. She must be on her way. But no car pulled up to the house, and for a few minutes, Danny wondered if the guard had only gone outside to get some fresh air. But then he saw her. Walking next to a tall, black-clad man. They looked more like a couple taking a stroll than an agent accompanying a high ranking member of the administration. Suddenly C.J. stopped, and the tall annoyance approached her. Danny sat upright and stared at them. They were standing close together, and then C.J. closed the gap between them. Danny couldn’t watch. He got up and paced around. His heart was beating loudly, and his mind was desperately trying to stop his body from running out and getting killed by the secret service for attempting to take down one of their one.  

He returned to the window and saw the back of C.J. disappearing into her home.

This had been a colossally bad idea. He tidied up after himself and left.

 

At home, he noticed someone had left a brown envelope inside the evening's issue of the Washington Post. He picked it up and entered his apartment. In the envelope were copies of the pictures the stalker had taken off C.J. His source at the Treasury had sent him these, probably more out of pity than anything else. He looked at her face in the first one. She was walking to work, with a serious face and a preoccupied mind. He spread the pictures around his already packed kitchen table. He studied each one, and hot fury ran through his body. How could someone do this?

 

✥✥

 

Danny woke next morning after a short and restless sleep. He groggily took a shower and then walked into his kitchen, drying his hair. He looked at his messy table, and at the pictures of C.J. He walked towards the coffee maker and was pouring water into the container when he glanced a look at the picture nearest him. He was so preoccupied with what he was seeing that he didn’t notice that he was pouring the water on top of the machine, not the container.

“Fuck,” he said as he began drying up the water. He hastily cleaned the soaking table and dried his hands as he walked towards the table and picked up the picture he’d been looking at. It was off C.J. in front of her house, and something was odd. He’d spent hours watching that street, and the angle was peculiar. For someone to take this picture, they would have to stand very close to her. It was not taken with a telegraphic lens; he was almost certain of it. She would have noticed someone standing in front of her house taking a picture of her. Right? He needed to find out when this picture had been taken. He scrolled through the tapings of C.J.’s briefings, finally finding the same outfit as in the picture. He noted the date and hurriedly got dressed and left. He needed answers. 

 

✥✥

 

He tried to be as surreptitious as he could as he walked in front of C.J.’s house. He was trying to remember the exact angle of the picture, without holding it out. It was way too dangerous for him to be there, but he looked around and figured that the only way for someone to take this picture was from inside the building across from C.J.’s. He walked to the entrance and rang the doorbell of the apartment adjacent. An elderly woman answered.

 

“Yes?” She said looking at Danny.

“Hello there. My name is Daniel Concannon, and I’m from the Washington Post,” he paused, waiting for her reaction. When she gave a small ‘oh,’ and a smile he continued, “I’m writing a story about break-ins in the nearby area, and I was wondering if I could talk to you for a little while about the sense of security in this neighbourhood?”

“Why, yes of course. Come on in, young man,” She opened the door to let him in and shuffled into the kitchen.

“Thank you,” Danny said with a smile and followed her into the house.

“Would you like some coffee, Daniel?” The old woman smiled at him.

“Yes thank you, but please don’t go to any bother for me,” Danny followed her into the kitchen.

“Oh it’s no bother dear, come sit down.” She ushered him to sit and began filling the table in front of him with biscuits and cakes. Danny asked her generic questions about the neighbourhood and let her take her time answering. She would wander off with her answers, talking about her children and her late husband. Danny smiled and listened. He had a way of making people talk, and his main tool was to listen with a kind face.

“Are you married, Daniel?” She asked him, looking at his hand for a ring.

“No, I am not,” Danny smiled at the woman, knowing where this was going.

"You know, you should meet my granddaughter, Emily. She is such a lovely girl. Works in finance,” she said smiling.

“Would you say this was a safe neighbourhood? Do the people look out for one another?” He asked, trying to steer the conversation in another direction.

“Yes, I would say so. Some so many important people live here, you know Daniel. And I must say since the new security addition for the building I must say I feel very safe,” she smiled and filled his cup for the third time.

“What security additions?” Danny asked, trying to keep his calm.

“The one from the building society. You know they came and tested all my windows and locks and even connected my new television set, my darling Emily gave me. He was such a gentleman, but he was a bit too stern looking for my Emily. I think she would like someone more like you,” she said, giving him a small wink and putting another slice of lemon cake on his plate.

“Can you tell me more about this?” Danny asked, forcing himself to eat more and smiling kindly at her.

“Not much to tell really. He came here and told me they needed to go over the security precautions for the building, and he came and looked at all my locks and windows. He even fixed the broken latch on the window in the sitting room,” she said.

This sounded very odd to Danny. His mind was going a mile a minute and as he thought of a question to ask without making her suspicious.

“Oh, the latch was broken?” He asked.

“Yes, I suppose so. He showed me the broken piece and then he offered to fix it for me. Such a dear, but he didn’t want anything to eat or drink,” she sighed and looked happily at Danny’s, yet again, empty plate.

“Could you show me the rest of the house?” Danny asked and smiled at her yet again, “You have such a lovely home,” he added.

She stood up and began showing him around. She led him towards the picture frames, pulling the pictures of her grand-daughter out and showing him. He smiled politely, and finally, she showed him the sitting room. And there it was. The exact angle of the picture of C.J. His heart beat faster as he looked out the window.

“Is that the window he fixed?” Danny walked towards it and looked outside, seeing C.J.’s door clearly.

“Why, yes it is,” she sounded a little confused.

He didn’t want to alarm this kind woman, so he turned towards her and smiled again.

“Are you alright, ma’am?” He asked her. She was looking at the window and at Danny in turn.

“Yes, it’s just a bit odd,” she gave a small chuckle, “maybe it’s my mind playing tricks, but he looked outside my window the exactly the same way you just did, dear.”

“Well, perhaps he has the same horticulturist tendencies as I do,” Danny said, covering his mistake.

“I’m sorry?” She looked at him confused.

“Your hydrangeas are looking lovely,” he added quickly.

“Oh, my hyd…,” she laughed, “yes, they are aren’t they?” She continued laughing and walked towards the window.

She pointed out all her different flowers, and Danny smiled and nodded, stealing glances at C.J.’s building.

“Well, will you look at the time. I’m sorry, but I need to get going. Thank you so much for all your help,” Danny said and held her hand as he talked to her.

“Oh, not at all. Let me give you a few cookies for the road. You look hungry.” She said and walked back into the kitchen.

Danny made sure to stay in the same place, not daring to peek out the window again. He took the cookies and left the house. He smiled at her as she waved him from the window and he walked purposefully towards his car.

\---------------------------------------------------  
  


tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

C.J. walked towards her office. Her entire body ached from the heals she had decided to wear this morning, but being as tall as Simon had made it worth it. Although she had felt rather silly standing next to the president and Toby after this morning’s Senior Staff. Her height had been the bane of her existence since she first towered over other children in kindergarten, but she could use it as well. Men got unruly when women towered over them. She needed all the weapons in her arsenal after yesterday’s fuck-up. After she had stumbled in embarrassment into her apartment, she'd rushed into her bedroom, resting her head on the bedroom door, muttering “Idiot! Idiot!” as she banged her head on the cold surface.

 

 _What had she been thinking?! She’d tried to kiss him! What was wrong with her? He’d messed with her head, with his constant ‘yes ma’am, no ma’am’ and his constant… presentness. He was always there, invading her consciousness by being handsome and tall… Oh, so tall_. And she’d tried to kiss him. She had banged her head again on the cold door, harder this time, only to be startled by the light knock on her door.  
“Are you ok, ma’am?” Her in-house agent had asked.  
“Yeah…” She'd said croakily, “just fantastic.”

C.J. sighed at the memory. She had managed to not speak with him the entire day, and hopefully, she would be able to avoid him entirely. As she approached the familiar corridor that led to her office, she saw the very familiar tall figure lurking inside her office. _Oh, God. I cannot deal with him now, not when I only want to take these damned shoes off and massage my feet._ She turned on the spot and walked towards Toby’s office.

“Hey,” she said as she stood in the doorway.

“What do you want,” Toby barked.

“Well, nice to see you too,” she said with a raised eyebrow as she entered his office.

“We literally just saw each other,” Toby said, enunciating every word clearly.

“What can I say, I missed your shiny head,” C.J. quipped.

“C.J!” He warned.

“What?”

“I want to finish this,” he said, gesturing the notepad in his hands, “then I want to leave. Preferably before midnight.”

“I’m not stopping you,” C.J. said as she sat down on his couch, taking off her shoes. Toby observed her as she began kneading her toes and sighed, knowing he wouldn't get much done with her in his office.

“Why do you wear those?” Toby asked her after a long pause.

“My legs look great in them,” C.J. teased.

“Your legs always look great,” Toby replied, taking his time to look at her long legs. C.J. tried to suppress her smile. This was a game of chicken, and she was not about to turn away first.

“Well, in these they look better,” she said.

“They actually don’t,” Toby said simply, looking her in the eyes now. “You only think they do.”

“Is that so?” C.J. replied, staring at him.

“I know you like to wear these," he pointed to the pair of shoes on the floor, "whenever you want to impress,” Toby continued.

He knew her too well, she thought, trying to keep an unreadable face. Toby dropped the notebook onto the table and stood up with a groan. He sauntered to the other side of his desk and sat on the edge, looking at C.J. as she massaged her foot.

“No, impress isn’t the right word,” Toby corrected himself. “These are your V.P. shoes,” he said with a smirk.

“They are not!” C.J. exclaimed. _Great, game over._

“These are the shoes you wear when you want to tower over the already tall,” Toby sighed dramatically. “And never mind us mere mortals down here on the ground.” C.J. couldn’t keep it together longer and burst out laughing.

“Ouch,” Toby said with his hand covering his heart.

“You never seem to mind,” C.J. said as her laughter died out.

“You could wear stilts around me C.J., and I wouldn’t care,” Toby said.

C.J. smiled. He really could always make her feel better.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked quietly.

“No,” she said softly.

“Do you want to stay on my couch?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

“Well, tough luck, he said, pulling her up.

“Toby!” she yelled.

“I need to work,” he said as he pushed her out of his office. He picked up her discarded shoes and pushed them roughly into C.J. arms.

“Go deal with your tall problem,” he said with a small grimace.

“Come on, Toby,” C.J. said exasperatedly.

“Am I wrong?” he asked daringly. They stared at each other, and C.J. refused to look away.

“Uhm…” came Bonnie’s voice from behind C.J. “Toby?” she asked nervously.

“It’s not about that,” C.J. said through gritted teeth. Toby scoffed.

“I just like these shoes,” she said and turned around and strutted away, holding her shoes, leaving Toby shaking his head and Bonnie looking utterly confused.

C.J. was deep in thought when she walked into her office. Toby had completely seen through her, and she hated it. She threw the uncomfortable shoes on her sofa as she neared her desk.

“Hi there,” said a familiar voice from behind her. She gasped and walked into her desk, stubbing her toe harshly.

“Why did you do that?!” she exclaimed.

“Do what?” Simon asked, innocently.

“Stand there, lurking in the darkness,” C.J. said annoyed.

“Are you ready to go home?” he asked her, completely ignoring her comment.

She stood and watched her desk, entirely at a loss for what she had been planning to do.

“Yes,” she finally said. “I won’t get anything more done today.”

She turned around to look for her bag, and as she turned back to Simon, he held out her coat for her.

“Thank you,” she said softly, as he helped her put it on, gently brushing his fingers on the base of her neck as he straightened the collar of her coat.

“Your welcome,” he said with a fiery look that made her pleased she wasn’t still wearing those damned shoes.

“Shall we get going?” he asked.

“Yeah, let’s go,” she sighed, bending down to pick up her shoes. She didn’t bother putting them on but held them in one hand as she walked behind Simon.

She sat in the car, and her thoughts swiveled inside her head. They were going to New York tomorrow, and as nothing seemed to be happening in the investigation of her stalker, _he_ was most likely going as well. The thought burned her. Today she had managed to keep busy and ignore him as best she could, but in New York, he would be a constant presence, like an orbiting moon. She didn’t trust herself around him. He made her head cloudy. She guessed that was his job, but somehow he seemed to be more present than the other agents. When she left the press room, she could feel him behind her, like he radiated strength and security, just like before in her office, and she hated it, and she loved it. She didn’t want to be taken care of, but she felt like she didn’t have a choice. She turned to her side and watched out the car window as they sped towards her home.

✥✥✥✥ 

Later that night

Simon stood and observed his bedroom. The bed was neatly made, military style, and the room was free of clutter. Very few photos and personal items. He was still an army guy although he was no longer in service. In fact, it had been quite a while since he served. He wondered if it was finally time to settle in, truly for the long haul. He wondered if being around _her_ had this effect on him. He smirked at the mirror as he thought about the night before, certainly not for the first time that day. She’d tried to kiss him... His heart beat a little faster at the thought of it. He’d kindly turned her down, but if they’d been truly alone, not with agents in front of them and following by car, he would have grabbed her and kissed her until she was breathless. Today she had avoided him, but he could still smell her perfume from their close proximity as he held her coat for her. Somehow she smelled excactly like he’d imagined; like rain in the spring and freshly sprung flowers. How he longed to hold her close and breath in her scent. He wondered if it was just her perfume or a mixture with her shampoo or some other decadent scent women adorned their bodies with. He looked around his neat but impersonal room and imagined _her_ belongings mixed with his scarce ones. The thought made him smile.

✥✥✥✥ 

The next day

Carol sat at her desk, typing. She’d arrived early, or even earlier than usual, much to Katie’s chagrin. Today was New York and Carol needed to prepare C.J. schedule. She liked to be hyper-prepared, and she knew that C.J. had come to rely on it. In order for C.J. to be most effective at her job, she needed everything filed and organized to a particular system. The two of them had developed a shorthand that made it almost unnecessary to speak. Carol knew precisely what C.J. needed and tried to know before she did. The senior assistance’s all had their own method to this madness. Bonnie and Ginger delegated assignments between the two of them and ran a tight ship with the interns and assistance’s; Donna seemed to do about half of the work and got none of the praise — but that’s what you did when you were utterly and absolutely in love with your boss. And then it was her. Carol and C.J. probably had the closest assistant-senior staffer relationship, excluding the unhealthy bond between Josh and Donna. She was in no way judging Donna, maybe she was judging Josh a little, but their relationship was in no way healthy for either of them. Josh had a girlfriend, but that only seemed to egg Donna on, or at least it in no way seemed to make her back off a little. But Carol’s and C.J.’s closeness was based in mutual respect and a great affection for each other, and ok maybe a little attraction from Carol’s side - but completely harmless. In fact, it was hard to be around C.J. and not be drawn towards her. Carol couldn’t really explain it, but something about C.J. was captivating. She was beautiful and had a great body _(good God those legs)_ , but that wasn’t what drew you in. Something pure and real was deeply rooted in her core, and it was so enticing that you just wanted to know more, to get more from her. But because of that, Carol had to protect her. She was the guardian of her haven, and she needed to keep people away, lest they drink her up. Carol had hypothesized that that’s why she shortened her name to C.J. because otherwise, people would use up her name. It was one of her self-preservation mechanisms. She also dressed more masculine than was natural to her; broad shoulders and straight legs, which then became a stark contradiction whenever she dressed up for a formal event. Carol noticed the look some gave C.J. when she walked down the bullpen in a flowing gown that seemed to be painted on her — she wouldn’t quite say the looks were leering but almost. She noticed, for example, hunger in Toby’s eyes but she also knew that C.J. liked it. Carol tried to schedule her days so that C.J. had a moment to breathe every day. But she did this without C.J.’s knowledge, because if she knew she would work through her breaks. These were tiny moments, where she delayed a phone call or needed to copy something again.

No one got past Carols’ defenses. Well, except Danny. His quiet calmness and boyish charm melted away Carol’s protectiveness. Now, no one came past her defenses. Not even the tall secret service agent, although she could tell he wanted to. He had succumbed to C.J.’s draw as most did. Although he seemed to be fighting it, she noticed him watching C.J.’s office as he appeared to be debating with himself in silence. He always knew where C.J. was and seemed never to grow tired of simply standing guard. Perhaps they were the same? Two people who longed to protect her at whatever cost. Carol suspected that C.J. wouldn’t mind him protecting her.

Carol walked into C.J.’s office and put files on her desk and arranged memos in a neat order by her computer screen. As she carefully pulled a file from the middle to the top, her hand accidentally brushed against the mouse. At once the bright light of the desktop beamed at her, showing an open application on the new computer screen, that had been brought in after the old one was taking as evidence. _That’s peculiar_ , Carol thought. _C.J. always turns off her computer._ She had even returned from her car one time, just to turn off her computer. This bothered Carol. She couldn’t really put her finger on it why this bothered her so much, but the thought was pushed from her mind as she heard the phone ringing. Quickly she turned off the screen and walked to her desk to answer.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny hit ignore on his phone for the umpteenth time that morning. It was his editor calling, again, but he was ignoring him. He had meant to take a few personal days, but somehow, he didn’t find the time to do it. Danny hardly slept anymore. Since he had visited C.J.’s neighbour, he had barely left his laptop. He had gone deep in his research of C.J.’s stalker, but to be honest, he had spent about half his time finding out more information about agent Donovan. All he’d found out was his name and a very rough outlining of his time with the secret service. That alone bothered him, almost as much as the fact that C.J. was in danger. Danny had his ways of getting information, but the lack of information was suspicious in his mind. He tried to convince himself that this was what bothered him, not the fact that this tall secret service agent was making her happy, whatever that meant. He stood up from the kitchen table and stretched as he turned up the volume on the T.V. His living room filled with the sound of laughter.

“I meant to say ‘unavoidable.’ The delay was unavoidable. The President will make a short visit at City Hall and be in his seat at 7:30,” C.J. said from Danny’s old tube T.V. Good God, she is beautiful, and she looks like herself… Happy. There was no other way to describe her, Danny thought, and he chuckled as C.J. said: “The play is nineteen hours long.”

It physically hurt seeing her, now that they were in the same city. He missed being close to her every day, following her back to her office. Hearing her joke with his former colleagues forced him to recall their last days together, and he had spent the entire year trying to avoid thinking about it. He was a coward —and he knew it.

_It had been after the flight to Portland. He’d spent his time there teasing her, testing the waters after declining the editor’s position. He’d been back at the White House typing away at his computer when he noticed C.J. standing in the dark press room. When she saw him watching her, she turned around to leave. He jumped up and ran to her._

_“Hey,” he said softly._

_“Hi,” she looked at him, and he noticed she looked like she might have been crying._

_“Look, I’m sorry about before…” Danny began as he slowly walked towards her._

_“Don’t be. It was very you…” She stopped abruptly, and he saw tears forming in her beautiful eyes._

_“C.J.,” he said, his voice breaking with emotion, as she stood by the door._

_“I shouldn’t be here. I’m sorry — I should go,” she said and turned around._

_“Please stay,” Danny whispered, stretching out his hand. C.J. stopped, and Danny closed the_  
_distance between them, pulled her towards him, and kissed her deeply. She melted into his embrace, giving a soft moan as she pulled him closer. And suddenly she pushed him away._

_“No… Goddamit, we can’t do this,” she said exasperatedly, putting her arm across her chest in a protective manner_

_“I know,” he said sadly, “I’m sorry about the…” he couldn’t finish the sentence._

_“I,” her voice broke off, “I can’t do this Danny,” she said as she turned around, trying to hide her tears._

_He watched her walk away from him, and his heart broke in two. When he’d finally gone home, he was feeling reckless and hurt. He wrote an email to a colleague stationed abroad, who was always trying to get him into foreign correspondent. He couldn’t imagine seeing her in the morning, looking professional and sad; he needed to leave. After a phone call from his colleague, he hastily packed his bag and rummaged for his passport. He would leave the next evening. He had just enough time to deal with his editors._  
_And that was it. He’d left._

The sound of C.J. deflecting a question pulled Danny back into reality. “Yeah, there’s movement. It’s close.”

“How close?” Danny heard Katie ask.

“Look at the colour of Josh Lyman’s hair,” C.J. quipped back. Danny stared at her and then made up his mind. The lack of information was driving him mad, and C.J. was going to New York today. He needed to go to the White House, needed to get more information. He needed to see her.

✥✥✥✥

C.J. left the press room and walked towards her office. She had made up her mind as she woke up, drenched in sweat after last nights latest trip down the sinful dream-mind of one Claudia Jean Cregg. She had woken up frustrated with her hand between her legs. After a steamy shower, she regained her senses and decided she could no longer have him around her. She would demand that he stay away from New York; otherwise, the temptation of getting a hotel room in a seedy part of town was surely going to be the end of her. As she turned to the corridor that led to her office, she noticed him rough-housing with a young man.

Of course, he is wonderful with kids, C.J. thought as she made sure Carol would give young Anthony a keychain, just what my ovaries needed to hear. He followed her to her office, and she just wanted to turn around and… well, it was good that she was making him stay behind in D.C., she mused as her gaze was drawn to his neck.

_"Listen. I was thinking there’s really no reason for you to make the trip to New York."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I’m gonna be traveling with the President the whole time."_

_"Can I say something?"_

_"Sure."_

_"I’m not allowed to date a protectee."_

_"Who’s trying to date you?"_

_"I’m not allowed to kiss a protectee."_

_"Who’s trying to kiss you?"_

_"You did."_

_"No, I didn’t."_

_"C.J., I’m trusted with a serious job."_

_"Aren’t you not allowed to call a protectee by their first name?"_

_"Yes, ma’am. I’m gonna take Anthony home."_

_"There’s really no reason for you to come to New York."_

_"See you on the plane."_

Well, that went well, C.J. sighed as she stood at her desk and watched Simon leave her office. She’d been mean, she knew it. But she didn’t like feeling like this; like she was unable to control herself around him. After Danny left, she’d promised herself to take care of her heart. She let her guard down with him, and it seemed like she was doing the exact same thing with Simon. What was wrong with her?

✥✥✥✥

Danny stood in his old haunts and breathed in deeply. How he’d missed this. He looked down at his visitor’s badge, with disdain. He didn’t belong here anymore, at least according to this badge. He left it all behind, and now someone was hunting her. He let her down. He was keeping his head down, which was easy as most of the press were going to New York to cover the president's trip. He saw his reflection on one of the windows and thought he probably should have put a little bit more effort into his appearance before arriving. His hair was unruly, he had bags under his eyes, and even he noticed the slight manic glint in his eyes. But that didn’t matter; he had to warn her. He left the press room and immediately bumped into Josh.

 

“Danny?” Josh exclaimed.

“Hey, man,” Danny greeted him back, trying to sound like himself. He desperately needed coffee.

“I didn’t know you were in town?” Josh said, jovially.

“Yeah, just lay-over you know,” Danny said, with a good imitation of his old self.

“How you been buddy, do you have time for a quick catch-up?” Josh asked.  
Danny saw an opportunity and agreed, “sure, I would love that.” They walked towards his office, Danny looking around, trying to catch a glimpse of her. Josh noticed this and smirked.

“I think she’s getting ready for the flight,” he said knowingly.

“Uh, what?” Danny said as he sat down.

“C.J.,” Josh said, looking his friend in the eye.

“Oh, yeah, a bit obvious?” Danny gave a, calculated, sheepish smile. He hated trying to play his friend, but he just had to get more information, and right now, Josh was his best source.

“Yeah, just a bit,” Josh grinned.

“Well, I heard about the security detail, and well you know… I just care, that’s all,” Danny said.

“I get it, man…” Josh said, “just so you know, they’re going to catch the guy, and until then, she’s safe.”

“You know, they’re going to catch the guy,” Josh said after Danny didn’t respond to his ramble about the Welfare Bill. They sat in Josh’s messy office, Donna having left a minute ago after bringing them coffee.

“What?” Danny said, looking up at Josh.

“They’re going to catch the guy, the psycho,” Josh reassured.

“Oh,” Danny replied.

“No offence, Danny,” Josh grimaced, “But you look terrible.”

Danny chuckled, “That’s life in a suitcase for ya’,” he said.

“You sure that’s all?” Josh asked.

“I…” Danny sighed, “I just feel,” he looked up at his friend. He and Josh had both moved to D.C. around the same time and quickly became friends. Danny had been there when Josh met Mandy and had seen him through the first, of the several break-ups to come. Josh was his friend, but he needed answers.

“I actually came back when I heard,” Danny lied easily, “You know, about her.” As he had expected, Josh looked sympathetically, albeit there was a hint of pity in his gaze.

“You know how I feel about her,” Danny continued, “And the feeling of helplessness does not exactly help,” he finished gesturing his appearance.

“Buddy,” Josh began, but Danny cut him off.

“I know,” Danny said, “It’s pathetic. I can’t do anything; I know that. I’m just scared… About her.”

“I’m going to see what I can find out,” Josh said seriously, “But Danny I swear if even an inkling of this appears…”

“No, of course not,” Danny said, “Off the record — completely.”

Josh looked at him as he dialed a number. He spoke in hushed tones to the person on the other line, nodding and muttering thanks before he hung up.

✥✥✥✥

Danny walked out of Josh’s office, deep in thought. Something didn’t add up. He couldn’t explain it, but he felt it desperately in his heart that C.J. shouldn’t go to New York. He quickly made up his mind and waltzed towards her office. He was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice Katie, who was hurriedly walking towards him, looking grim.

“What are you doing here?” She said in a carrying whisper.

“Hi, what… What do you mean?” He said, feigning innocence.

“What are you doing here?” She repeated seriously.

“Look, I just need to talk to her…” Danny began.

“You need to leave!” Katie said, looking him straight in the eyes.

“Katie, you don’t understand, I just need to see her…” Danny tried.

“Are you out of your mind? You promised you’d stay away, Danny!” Katie said, raising her voice.

“Katie…” He tried again, getting frustrated.

“No, Danny!” Katie said, almost yelling now.

“Calm down, I just need to,” Danny was having trouble focusing, the lack of sleep these past days finally sneaking upon him.

“No, Daniel, I will not calm down,” she grabbed his arm and began dragging him away from C.J.’s office. A small crowd of people had begun looking out of their designated workspaces. Danny yanked back his arm and made to turn back.

“Katie please, I just need…” Danny began.

“You need what?” Katie interjected.

“I need to warn her!” Danny blurted out, much too loudly, “she can’t go to New York, she just… can’t.” The crowd of people was getting bigger, and Danny rubbed his eyes, trying to find a semblance of inner focus.

“Danny?” A voice from the group of people behind him made him turn around so fast he almost fell.

There she stood, dressed in a black, floor-length dress, clutching her coat around her, looking perplexed.

“C.J.” was all he could muster. How could he have forgotten how beautiful she was? She was breathtaking, and he lost his train of thought. And then he saw him. Lurking behind her, staring at him — that tall bastard. He felt Katie standing behind him, pulling hard on his sleeve.

“Let’s go, Danny, now!” She whispered in his ear.

“No,” Danny finally said, pulling his sleeve back.

“C.J. I, I… I need you,” he stopped, “— I need to talk to you,” he corrected himself. He noticed a man, presumably a secret service agent, approaching him.

“Danny, I…” C.J. stared at him at a complete loss for words. Danny noticed Carol standing next to her, and was startled to see her staring daggers at him.

“You need to get going,” Carol said to C.J., not taking her eyes off him. Danny tried to take a step closer to C.J. but felt someone holding him back.

“No, Danny,” Katie said, pulling him backwards, eyeing the approaching secret service agent.

✥✥✥✥

Carol guided the confused looking C.J. into her office.

“Carol, what the hell is going on? Why is Danny out there, and looking like shit?” C.J. asked.

“You don’t need to worry about that ma’am,” Carol said.

“When did he get back?” C.J. asked curiously, although she tried to sound casual.

“He’s not,” Carol replied quickly, “Danny’s been working a lot, he’s been under a lot of  
pressure lately. I think he just needs some time off.” C.J. looked at her, not really buying the excuse.

“You need to get going,” Carol said, handing her a thin folder, “and Sam wanted to meet you before you took off.” C.J. looked intently at her assistant and then begrudgingly looked at the files. She looked up when the door opened and noticed the way Carol relaxed when Simon entered.

He looked a little stunned as he saw her standing there, dressed in the Vera Wang. Carol tried to hide her smile as she left the office.

“Two minutes,” she called over her shoulder as she left.  
“Well, I need to get going,” C.J. said, after an awkward silence. At the sound of her voice, Simon seemed to snap back.

“Yes,” he paused, “you look… great. I mean, gorgeous,” he said and immediately seemed to regret his words.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t ha…”

“Thank you,” C.J. interrupted him. She felt a blush creeping up her chest, and she had to fight the impulse to grin like an idiot. They stared at each other for, until they heard Carol knocking on the office door frame.

“Sam’s waiting for you,” she said, failing terribly to hide her Chesire grin.

“I’m coming,” C.J. said, still looking at Simon. She smiled shyly and grabbed her coat and folder and left her office.

✥✥✥✥

“Have you completely lost your mind?” Katie said, now yelling at Danny as she pulled him out the hallway.

“Katie,” Danny began, but she cut him off.

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Katie asked.

“Come on,” Danny dismissed, but he stopped in his tracks as an irate looking Carol suddenly appeared in front of them, blocking their way.

“What are you doing?” Carol asked icily, then she looked seriously at Katie, “did you know about this?”

“Of course not,” Katie said.

“Why did you come here?” Carol asked, turning her attention back to Danny. “Why today?”

“I just…” Danny began, closing his eyes as he tried to regain some of his focus, “I had to see her.”

“I thought Katie had made it perfectly clear that you should stay away from her,” Carol said harshly.

“Carol, relax,” Katie said, looking hurt.

“I’m sorry, but he cannot be here, not now,” Carol said.

“I know that,” Katie replied. She looked to her side, and her eyes went wide. “We need to leave,” she said hurriedly.

“What do you mean?” Carol asked.

“There’s a secret service agent on his way here,” Katie said alarmed.

“Come here,” Carol said, grabbing Danny’s arm and pushing open the door next to her. She dragged Danny inside, Katie hurrying in after them closing the door hastily.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_tbc._


End file.
